


Fight the Power

by Letzi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Gentle Dom Castiel, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, M/M, Rimming, Spanking, Top Castiel, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3422063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letzi/pseuds/Letzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean remembered thinking once, while he was on top of Cas, their naked body grinding together as they fucked, that calling what he was doing ‘topping’ was a goddamned lie.  </p>
<p>Birthday gift for Hannahrhen. Can fit between her two fics "The Word" and "Busted".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight the Power

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hannahrhen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahrhen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Word](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3382259) by [hannahrhen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahrhen/pseuds/hannahrhen). 



> A very happy birthday to [ Hannahrhen! ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahrhen/pseuds/hannahrhen)
> 
> Fic is unbeta'd, english not being my first language, there can be some grammatical mistakes in here somewhere. I hope it won't bother you too much.

Being with Cas was great, Dean had to admit that. Because Cas just _got him_. Even the ‘cock’ thing had been fun, although Dean still blushed when he thought about it. He knew that if he would have been with anyone else, it would’ve been weird. But Castiel made everything seem better, and it was a gift Dean was pretty sure the angel knew he possessed. He was starting to think that Cas was even using it against him to get what he wanted sometimes.

He remembered thinking once, while he was on top of Cas, their naked body grinding together as they fucked, that _calling what he was doing ‘topping’ was a goddamned lie_. And as this thought crossed his mind, he knew he didn’t really care.

But somehow he started thinking about it, more and more.

And that’s how he started to notice things. How Castiel held him tight with his legs wrapped around Dean’s lower back when they had sex, subtly directing his movements so Dean would hit the right spot. How the angel downright _mewled_ sometimes, he knew it did things to Dean and Dean couldn’t resist that sound, when Dean was trying to take things in his own hands and Cas just didn’t agree with the plan.

The angel was never like that outside of the bedroom. But inside, oh! How bossy and demanding he was. And that totally wasn’t fair. So Dean started paying attention, and taking mental notes. He noticed other things after that. Cas used different kinds of touch, of sounds sometimes, to make Dean behave as he wanted him to. And Dean realized, sometimes Cas didn’t just top from the bottom when it was his turn. He dom’d the shit out of Dean. Dean just couldn’t let that pass. Not that he felt any less of a man when Cas did that, on the contrary. He loved it. But he had to try and take the upper hand at least once.

And that’s how the game started.

 

The first time Dean tried something, he decided to trap Cas under him, on his belly, holding his wrists pinned on the bed. He thought that if Cas could barely move, then surely Dean would have the advantage.

He was wrong.

He was pushing inside of Cas, slowly, enjoying the feeling of his flesh sliding in and out of Cas’ hole, when Castiel hissed. He stopped, afraid he somehow hurt the angel, and bottomed out, bending down to cover Cas’s back with soothing kisses. After a few seconds, Castiel sighed and Dean felt his inner muscle squeeze his length once, making him see stars for a second.

“Ah! Dean…” Castiel breathed.

Taking this as a sign that things were good, Dean started moving again, faster this time, thinking he wouldn’t be able to hold on for long if he kept that rhythm but he couldn’t help it. The small time off had made him relax his grip on Cas’s hands, though, and Cas took advantage. He pushed his ass to meet Dean’s thrusts, one of his hand coming behind him to grip Dean’s ass tight and guide him. Shit. It wasn’t what Dean had planned, but, Jesus! It was good.

Dean had to hold himself on the mattress, letting go of Castiel’s wrists. Following the rhythm Cas was now setting, undulating under Dean like he was some kind of friggin’ merman, Dean tried his hardest not to let his mind go blank and enjoy this too much. He needed to be more or less clear-headed for this, dammit! It wasn’t long until Cas’s moans and his own filled the room and he felt the familiar ball of pleasure forming low in his guts, and he knew he was about to lose this round.

“Fuck, Cas,” he exclaimed, out of breath.

God, he wasn’t going to hold on for long like this. Cas turned his head on the side, a small smirk gracing his lips. He looked so disheveled, so… debauched, that was the right word, that Dean couldn’t help but slap his hips harder against his ass. Cas’s eyes closed then, a look of ecstasy on his face, and he raised his hips slightly, thighs shaking, his hand still on Dean’s ass. Shit. Dean took the hint, half blinded by pleasure now, and slid his hand under Castiel’s body to wrap his fingers around the angel’s dick. 

He lost all coherence after that. He was only slightly aware of the sounds he was making, because he was only paying attention to the filthy moans coming out of Castiel’s mouth. He didn’t have time to be proud, though, because he came fast and hard when Cas started pushing back violently against him, fucking himself in Dean’s fist.

First round, Castiel: one, Dean: zero. Dammit!

 

The second time should have been easier. Dean knew Castiel’s tricks by now. He enjoyed all of them. So it shouldn’t have been too difficult to resist.

Even so, he didn’t want to take any chances. The problem was that Cas had wonderful, magical hands. So Dean tried to suggest the idea of using handcuffs as gently as he could.  

At first Cas was confused.

“I don’t understand how this would make things better…” he said, squinting at Dean like he could read his mind and find the answer there.

But he said he’d think about it. Dean waited patiently until one day, Cas finally talked about it again, saying he’d done some research and that he was willing to try. He surprised Dean the next time they ended up in bed, fully clothed this time, just nibbling at each other’s lips and cuddling after a particular vicious hunt involving squirrels and witches. Not a good combination, from what Dean experienced. His face and neck were covered in tiny red scratches. But it was over, now, the witches had been taken down, the squirrels were released to the woods, free of any spell, and Cas and him were finally able to take some time for themselves.

Dean was trying to take Castiel’s shirt off when the angel pushed him away, the corner of his eyes crinkling as he smiles maliciously and he took something from under one of the pillow. Dean’s heart skipped a beat when he saw the iron handcuffs, engraved with some very complex Enochian symbols. He gaped at the angel.

“Cas…”

“I thought you’d like this better if you knew I really couldn’t get out of the cuffs,” Castiel simply said.

Dean’s mouth went dry. “O… Okay. Yeah, that’s great.”

And that’s how they ended up completely naked, Dean sitting on the bed, one hand on the mattress for leverage, the other on the small of Castiel’s back, the angel sitting on him, riding him like there was no tomorrow. And shit, Dean was losing it again. Cas’s hands were held by the cuff behind his back. He had that focused expression on his face as he stared into Dean’s eyes, his cheeks pink from exertion, his thighs holding on Dean so tightly it almost hurt.

“You were right, Dean,” Castiel panted against his mouth, “it _is_ better this way.” He kissed Dean, and took another breath. “The restriction of my… movements seem to… improve the pleasure I g-get from—“

He didn’t have the chance to finish his sentence as Dean kissed him to shut him up. Sometimes he talked too much, but Dean loved to hear his sexed up voice, in any context. Even if it involved talking about orgasmic improvement values of handcuffs. But, as patient as Dean was, he just wanted to enjoy this a little while longer without having to think too hard about everything. He was finally doing it. He had the upper hand.

“Holy fuck!”

He couldn’t help but cry out when Cas leaned back, his hands finding the mattress behind him. And shit, shit, Dean was so not ready for this. As he rolled he hips around, Cas let out a satisfied laugh.

“Oh, Dean! This is even better!”

“Cas…”

“Harder, Dean!”

Okay, well… who was Dean to refuse such a heartfelt request? He leaned back, too, braced himself on the bed as Castiel’s legs fell open, his feet firmly planted on each side of Dean. Dean gave everything he had, but he knew he had lost. Again.

Castiel came first, this time, Dean following right after when he saw Cas’ stomach contract and his… shit, his beautiful _cock_ jump as his orgasm hit him. At least this one allowed him an amazing view. The after part was nice, too. He spent half an hour massaging Cas’ arms, his shoulders, his wrists, covering every bit of skin in kisses.

 

The third time, Castiel brought something up, and Dean just jumped on the opportunity.

They were sitting on Dean’s bed, a laptop on Castiel’s knees. Dean’s eyes widened when he started reading the article Cas wanted to show him.

“You want me to… spank you?!”

Castiel nodded, his face a serious mask. This was absolutely not a joke, but Dean couldn’t help the nervous laugh that bubbled up his throat.

“I was researching ways of using handcuffs again when I found this website. It’s very interesting, Dean, look…”

He clicked a link and a video appeared on the screen. A lady in a black dress started explaining the basics of spanking, while she demonstrated on a guy tied up on a weird, medieval-looking instrument. When the video ended after she gave some tips about safety and consent, Dean’s brain was like scrambled.

“Uh…” was all he managed.

Castiel pleaded, almost begging to try.

“This is all very intriguing, Dean,” he said, his voice low and rough. “It’s supposed to be painful, but some people can derive pleasure from it. I’m really curious about all this.”

 After a while Dean thought: why not? At least there would be no part of Cas nowhere near his dick this time, it would probably be easier.

The first few minutes were awkward as hell, Dean standing next to the bed where Cas was lying on his belly with a few pillows under his hips, trying his best not to laugh at how ridiculous this all was, until Cas started to huff slightly under the pleasure-pain. After that, the laughter died in Dean as he focused on getting Castiel’s ass a nice shade of red.

“Harder, Dean,” Cas panted after ten small slaps.

Dean was using his hand, because he refused to hurt Cas by accident, and he had been gentle until now. He hesitated for a while, his hand up in the air as he was ready to hit again.

“You sure?”

“Yes!”

Dean raised an eyebrow. Cas’s voice was insistent, almost angry, and it was incredibly hot.  He cleared his throat, putting one knee on the bed to get closer, and to relieve his rapidly growing erection with a bit of friction from his pants.

The next slap was harder, and Castiel’s mouth open in a silent ‘oh!’ for a second before he exhaled.

“Harder.”

Right, so this was getting out of control again. But Dean couldn’t deny his angel anything, not when Cas looked so blissful.

Dean hit again, harder this time, and he felt the sting linger on his palm. Cas let out a groan and raised his ass slightly, the muscles on the back of his thighs tightening for a second. The next time Dean hit twice, fast, and his palm touched the underside of Cas’ sack as he did. He was about to apologize but the angel let out a strangled moan and his fists tightened in the sheets.

“Dean! Do that again!”

There was no mistaking this as anything else but an order, and Dean obliged, until Cas was sweating and Dean’s dick felt like it was about to tear his pants open. Cas had stop talking for a while now, and Dean, feeling as tired as Cas looked, bent down, finally kneeling between Castiel’s legs.

Letting his lips graze the skin here, pulling a hiss out of Cas, he started opening his jeans and palming his erection. He seriously needed to get off. But Cas looked so wrecked, so close to the edge, he had to do something about him first.

Castiel wriggled his ass under him after a few more licks and kisses, which made Dean laugh.

“Dean…”

And yeah, no, so not cool, Cas! The angel knew that using his supplicant voice did so many things to Dean… Cas was such a cheat!

“A’right, a’right…” Dean answered as he repositioned himself until he could kiss the sensitive skin of Cas’s balls, licking a strip from bottom to top. Cas huffed in relief, and pushed back a little, demanding.

As Dean started eating him out, the small part of his brain that was still functioning kept thinking about all this. He figured, Cas was a sort of… heavenly General, so it was normal behavior for him to be a tad bossy. That could explain a thing or two, maybe. And he was thoroughly enjoying his new found free will. At the expense of Dean, yes, but Dean liked it. He couldn’t lie. He liked the way Cas moaned like he meant it, as Dean plunged his tongue inside him, when Dean knew he was just imitating various porn stars he saw in what he called his ‘personal instruction videos’ to make Dean go faster. Because Cas being Cas, that’s how he behaved: he learned human things by imitating others, trying things without shame and that was part of the things Dean loved about him. He knew the first human Cas imprinted on was himself. Every time he thought about that he felt a warmth spread from his heart through all of his body. Some things Cas learned from Dean weren’t really healthy, so Dean had to be careful. He thought he owed Castiel some good. And if it meant following orders in bed, well…

Dean shut off his brain and kept lapping at Castiel’s hole, one hand in his pants, the other wrapped around Cas’s length, until the angel’s body locked tight, and he came with a silent cry.

 

The fourth time, Dean thought that maybe he was doing this the wrong way. Literally. If Cas was going all dominant on his ass when he was bottoming, then maybe he would be a little more submissive when topping.

Actually he’d been so caught up in this little game that they hadn’t switched for a couple weeks, now. He didn’t took the time to take notes on Cas’s behavior when the angel was pounding into him because he was enjoying himself too much.

Not this time, though, he decided.

He did his best to get Cas as horny as he possibly could, and then decided that ridding him would be his best option, because this way he’d be able to keep a bit of control over the whole thing. So when Cas closed his eyes as he was lying down under Dean as Dean was slowly moving above him, one hand on the angel’s chest and the other behind him on Cas’s thigh, Dean thought he finally had him.

Again, he was wrong.

Castiel suddenly opened his eyes again, pulling Dean down until their foreheads were touching. His hand was behind Dean’s neck, holding him down firmly, while Dean felt his other hand settle on his hip.

“Wait,” Cas whispered.

Dean stopped, confused. Cas pushed him up slightly, until Dean could only feel the tip of his dick barely inside of him.

“Don’t move.”

Oookay? What was happ—Oh. _Oh!_

Castiel started moving, keeping Dean still as he started fucking himself with Dean’s body. God, that was amazing!

“Shit, Cas,” he exclaimed when Cas found the right spot.

He lost all control after that, unable to think straight. He could only breathe into Cas’s mouth as Cas was taking him apart, once again. He came embarrassingly fast. He was pretty sure it was because he was overthinking this, anyway. He’d noticed Cas dominant side, and now he couldn’t unsee it. It was turning him on even more than he would have thought.

When Cas followed him over the edge, and it was over, he let himself slide on the side and laid on his back, out of breath and light-headed.

“That’s it… I give up,” he mumbled.

“What do you mean?”

Opening his eyes, Dean looked at Castiel with a pout.

“Dude, you’re totally taking control every time we have sex.”

Cas arched an eyebrow, slightly amused. “Is that a problem?”

Dean huffed and propped himself on his side so he’d be able to look at Cas properly.

“Not really… but you know, sometimes I would really like to… you know. Lead.”

Cas rolled his eyes, laughing quietly.

“So that’s why you were acting so strange,” the angel said, looking kind of relieved. “I thought something was up with you.”

He rolled on his side, too, until he was close to Dean, and kissed him, tender and deep.

“So when you asked to use handcuffs…”

“Yep.”

“Well, that was a very good idea. But Dean, you only had to tell me. I’d be happy to let you lead if that’s what you want. I didn’t notice I was ‘taking control’, as you put it.”

Dean averted the angel’s eyes for a second, a bit ashamed, suddenly. He felt a blush coming to his face, but when he looked up Cas was smiling at him fondly.

“Although, I think you need to work on your self-control first,” Castiel added.

Dean laughed.

“So, we’re good?”

Cas nodded. “We are.” He waited a bit, looking at Dean as he stroke his back, pulling him closer.

“If you want, next time I do something you don’t like, you can punish me,” he whispered.

Surprised, Dean pulled away, a questioning look on his face.

“Usually, when children are being bad, they get spanked.”

Dean couldn’t believe it. He opened his mouth, wanting to answer, but barked a laugh instead.

“Alright,” he huffed, “next time you’re being a bad boy you’ll get a spanking.”

Smiling smugly, Castiel pushed him on his back and settled above him.

“Good.”

As he kissed Dean and the discussion ended here, Dean started to think that, really, Cas was never going to be able to stop being so bossy. But again, he didn’t mind. Being with Cas was great. Cas was great, and that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> [ Find me on tumblr!](http://disizletzi.tumblr.com/) Kudos and comments are a great way to show your appreciation! 
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
